If Only We Can Turn Back Time
by Iansarmy
Summary: Tris gets sent back in time to fix all her mistakes. Set after Allegiant :) TrisxTobias
1. Chapter 1

**Lately I have been really obsessed with Divergent, I re read all the books and watched the movie so many times I lost count.**

**This fanfiction takes place after Allegiant and contain some spoiler's**

**Please enjoy and don't forget to review **

Tris POV

I wake up to the sound of yelling "WAKE UP BEATRICE WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE" _late, late for what and why am I in my Abnegation house_ I think as I look around my old bedroom. I quickly get dressed in the first dull grey dress I can find and put my grey flats on. I walk down the familiar cold grey steps that lead to the kitchen and living room. As I walk in I freeze, there in the flesh is my mother making breakfast _how is this possible I saw her die_ I rack my brain for the last thing I remember _I was in the weapons lab I survived the death serum and set of the memory serum than David shot me my last thoughts were of Tobias and how i didn't want to leave him because I love him as i fell into the darkness oh, my am I dead is this how I am going to live the rest of my afterlife in Abnegation, is this my punishment for all the people I killed. I try to calm my breathing but it doesn't work then I think of what Tobias once told me, you are the bravest person I know. Tobias is right I am brave I can do this, just take deep breathes and count to five 1,2,3,4,5. _I was too busy trying to calm down I didn't realize my mother was now facing me with worry in her eyes.

"There is no need to be nervous today Beatrice" my mother says with a small smile _nervous about what_ "what's today" I ask my mom, she gently puts a hand on my shoulder and looks at me concerned "Beatrice are you feeling alright, how can you forget that today is the choosing ceremony" she says. As soon as I hear this I want to cry what is happening I already chose my fraction how can it be choosing day I look to see if I can detect a lie on my mom's face but there is none I don't know what's happening but I have a feeling I should play along so, I give my mom a smile "silly me I must have forgotten about it nothing to worry about mom" I say praying that she would believe me, all I want to do is run upstairs and cry. "Alright dear breakfast should be ready is 10 minutes" she says as she turns around to finishing cook, as soon as she turns away I ran to my room nearly knocking down the _door I'm freaking out, I'm freaking out I really need is a hug right now, no I need Tobias...just thinking about him makes my heart hurt_ I can feel the tears in my eyes treating to fall, _I need to be strong _I say to myself as I lay my head down on my hard pillow _maybe this is just a dream and I will wake up in Tobias arms _so I pinch myself hard, so hard that my skin starts to bleed but nothing happens. I'm about to give up hope until I hear the sound of crumpled paper coming from under my pillow, I lift up my pillow to see an envelope with my name on it not just any name my dauntless name _Tris_. My hands tremble _who would leave me a letter_ I think. I slowly open the envelope and take out the paper inside and I read

**My dear Beatrice, **

**You have been through a lot this past few months and lost many people you care deeply about and I am truly sorry you had to go through that. But through all of that you have proven to be strong and very brave. I was saddened to hear about your death and I felt you deserved another chance to fix everything that happened. So here you are your second chance at life to make everything that happened right, only you will know what the future holds. Good luck**

**Your friend **

_Ok so who ever this person is sent me back to the past to fix things, this is crazy time travel doesn't exist_ I say to myself. I needed to calm down so I start to comb my hair and style it in a neat bun like most Abnegation girls do. Once I'm done its time to go I eat quickly, Caleb and I start to walk out the door when my mother comes and whisper so quietly that I almost missed it "trust the test".

We make are way to the school were the test is being held to see what fraction we belong to in quite. The silence gives me time to think I know that I am 'Divergent' and that is dangerous so I have to hide it, I know I have to pick up the knife and kill the dog in order to get Dauntless and hide my Divergence and that's what I will do. As I wait in the line for the test I see the train come and all the Dauntless jump out, watching them jump reminds me that I am one of them and how much I miss it. I look down and see something black on my collarbone I make sure no one is look as i lift the top of my dress to see my bird tattoo _at least I don't have to get it redone_ I think.

After waiting for 20 minutes it is now my time for the test. I walk into the room with my chin held high and look at myself in the mirror this time not caring about how Abnegation don't like to look at themselves in the mirror because its considered selfish. I turn to the person taking my test and I see Tori _I forgot she took my test_ I stare at her awkwardly not knowing what to do or what to say, we weren't on best terms after I tried to stop her from killing Jeanine. "My names Tori and I will be administering your test today" she says as she hands me the blue liquid that leaves a sour taste in your mouth "drink all of it and then lay down" she says, I do as I am told and I soon start to feel the effects of the liquid working.

When I open my eyes I see the hall of mirrors each one showing an image of me. I start to walk down the room till the see three tables each table has an item on it. The first has a piece of cheese, the second has a slab of meat, and the third has a knife "choose, choose quickly" a voice says and I rush to grab the knife once I do a big vicious Rottweiler walks towards me like I'm it's pray. My heart starts to beat fast and I'm scared it will jump out of my chest. The dog rushes forward and I jab the knife in the heart quickly and close my eyes. The scene changes to a Candor man asking me if I know this man _my father_ I know I have to lie and that's what I do "I'm sorry sir but I have no clue who this man is" I say the man look at me to see if what I said is true he nods and then the next time I open my eyes I'm back in the simulation room with Tori "congratulation you are Dauntless" Tori says and I'm the happiest I have been in a long time _I did it_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris's POV**

The day after the Aptitude Test my family and I make are way to the hub where The Choosing Ceremony will be held. It looks just like I remember it to be, each section seats one of the five fractions and in the middle are the five bowls that represent each of the fractions. Erudite is water, Abnegation is stones, Dauntless is burning coal, Amity is dirt, and Candor is glass. As I look at the bowls I get a flashback of the first time I was standing up there so nerves I thought I might pass out trying to decide if I should stay with my parents in Abnegation or leave and go to Dauntless, now I know my decision is easy it's Dauntless it's always been Dauntless.

As Jeanine Matthews walks up on stage to give her speech about 'fraction before blood' I feel the need to go up on stage and yell at her, punch her, harm her for everything that she is done but I try to push those thoughts out of my head because I know if I don't I will end up dead and I can't die not again not after I have a second chance to be with the love of my life and my friend so, I snap my mouth shut and wait for my name to be called. I was so lost in thought that I missed most of the names being called before I knew it Caleb's name is called, he gives my hand a light squeeze and makes is way to the center. Once Caleb pours his blood into the water of Erudite there are gasps from everyone but the Erudite people they cheer loudly. I can see the look of pure disappointment is my father eyes and I feel bad but I know what it feel like to not belong, I never belonged in Abnegation I was to selfish and Caleb is way too smart to be in Abnegation, Caleb belongs in Erudite even if there leader is a crazy psychopath hell bent on controlling and killing all Divergences.

Once my name is called I stand up proudly and make my way to the bowls with my head straight and chin up high. I grab the knife and cut my skin until there is enough blood and without hesitating I pour my blood on the burning coals which cause the Dauntless to cheer and my father to glare. I walk over to the Dauntless section and receive a hug from a few of the members before I take my seat and watch as they continue on with the ceremony but I'm too distracted thinking about seeing Tobias again.

When the ceremony ends the Dauntless jump out of their seats with joy and I know it's time to get on the train back to Dauntless headquarters. I take one last look at my parents helping stack the chairs than I start to run with the rest of the Dauntless. We run the train pole and climb and wait for the train to come by before jumping, I land perfectly into the train better than some of the Dauntless born i can tell people are staring at me probably wondering how a stiff has prefect landing on the first try but I don't care all I can thing about is that _I'm free_.

The train is filled with the Dauntless born initiates and the transfer initiates. I can see Molly, Drew, Edward and Peter whispering to each other, Eric sharping his knife at the back, Will and Al talking, and finally I see Christina sitting by herself breathing hard _god I missed her_ I think as I walk to her "Hi I'm Tris" I say having sitting down beside her "Christina...is it just me or are they trying to kill us" she says "we'll it is Dauntless and they are crazy who knows what they will make us do" I say with a smile and receive one back even though I know what will happen. The train starts to slow down and I know that we are at the Dauntless headquarters "we have to jump" Christina says surprised and scared "let's do it together" I say has I grab her hand "ready 1..2..3" we both jump from the train to the rocky roof we and land on are knees, I can feel scrapes forming but I have had worse done so the pain doesn't bother me. I check to see if Christina is alright before we make are way to the center of the roof where there is a hole, _Tobias is at the bottom, in a few minutes you will finally see him again _I think even though I know he won't remember me _I have to make him fall in love with me again and this time I won't let him go._

"Welcome initiates to Dauntless, in order for you to get to the headquarters you need to jump down this hole" Eric says pointing at the hole "the drop is about 365 feet this is the only way to enter Dauntless, if you don't jump then you will be fractionless" "is there a net at the bottom" one of the initiates asks "guess you will have to jump and find out...so who is going first" Eric says impatiently. I went first in the past so why not go first again it's not like I haven't done it before and its easy "I'll go" I say as I walk forward "a stiff going first that unheard of" I hear Peter say. I take of my sweater and throw it at him with a hard look on my face before I jump.

I feel the wind in my face and my hair flying everywhere I feel at home and peaceful. I land on the net with a thud and get off the net no problem only to face the surprised look of the Dauntless, I smirk on the inside _if only they knew that I am much more than a little girl from Abnegation._ "What's your name stiff" I hear that insanely deep handsome familiar voice that only could belong to Tobias Eaton or Four as he goes by in Dauntless, he looks the same is eyes are the same shade of blue but there is a hint of sadness in them probably from his _father I wish I can take away is sadness_ "Tris" I reply "first jumper Tris" Tobias yells to the crowd that cheers.

Once everyone jumps Tobias takes us on a tour of the headquarters he shows us the pit, training room, control room, the chasm, and our dorms. I already knew the place like the back of my hand but I didn't care as long as I got to hear is voice and see him again, I think Christiana notices because she nudges my side and says "someone has a crush on the instructor" with a playful grin "he is cute" I say _more like he is borderline sexy _is what I want to say but don't.

"As you all know the Dauntless born and the transfers train separately but are scored the same... There are three stages to training physical, emotional, and mental, by the end of the first stage two people with the lowest scores will have to leave" Tobias says "where do we go If we don't pass the first stage" Will asks Eric interrupts before Tobias can answer "to the fractionless of course" everyone gasps except for me "why didn't you tell us before we choose" Al asks "if you were really Dauntless it wouldn't matter if you knew or not... You chose us now we have to choose you".

They leave us in are dorms telling us to change and eat something before practice begins. I grab my clothes and head to the girl's washroom I change and put my hair in a high ponytail. When I walk out I knock into somebody losing my balance almost falling until I feel a strong pair of arms rap around my waist protectively stopping me from falling I look up into the blue eyes I love "sorry Tob-Four" I

correct myself quickly hopping he won't notice, but judging by the look in his eyes he heard_ I really need to learn to call him Four_ "um...it's ok Tris just watch we're you're going next time, wouldn't want you to get hurt" he says "nope wouldn't what that" I say happy he doesn't want me to get hurt, _he is so sweet_ "I'll see you in training" he says walking quickly away which he only does when he is freaking out did _I do something wrong_ I wonder.

**Tobias POV**

I walk quickly away from Tris, something about her is different she's not like most girls I can tell she is brave and strong and has been through a lot. What surprised me the most was that she was about to call me by my real name _Tobias_ I don't know how she knows it, even if we both came from Abnegation no one knows what I look like anymore I changed grew muscle, cut and colored my hair, and got tattoos. I would remember seeing a pretty face like hers but I don't which means she is hiding something and I want to find out _need to find out_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris's POV**

"Alright initiates you will be using the training equipment to help you practice for your fights tomorrow... so use this time wisely" Four yells into the training room as the rest of us start to beat the crap out of the punching bag, I can feel Four eyes on me as I throw a hard punch which causes my knuckles to bleed so I stop and walk to the table with the bandage on top and wrap my hands up. "What's wrong stiff...are you tried already" Peter taunts from behind me "why don't you keep your smart mouth comments to yourself Peter, I'm not in the mood" I say "you know stiff I'm having a hard time believing your sixteen you look twelve" he says I walk closer to him "I may look twelve but trust me I pack a punch" I whisper in his ear I turn to leave but stop myself "and Peter didn't your mother teach you to respect girls or were you too stupid to understand" i say with a smirk before leaving Peter to start punching the bag again.

After a few hours of training Four yells "TIME FOR LUNCH...YOU HAVE THE REST OF THE DAY TO YOURSELF'S" everyone leaves to go the cafeteria. Me, Al, Will, and Christina grab some food before sitting at a table "what did Peter say to you at practice today Tris" Christina asks me "just called me a stiff, no big deal" I say shrugging my shoulders "he's a jackass" "I know he used to be in Candor always picking fights and lying to get people in trouble, I never liked him he's way to stuck up" Christina says.

After lunch we decide to go to the tattoo parlour, as we walk in I see Tori giving a massive man a tattoo on his lower back she looks up and spots me giving me a little wave which I return. I walk around the parlour look at the many different tattoos on the wall when I feel a breath on my ear "thinking about getting another tattoo" Four ask looking at the crows on my lower neck "actually I am" I say with a smirk "really of what" he asks "it will be a surprise" I reply as I walk up to one of the men who work there "what will it be" he asks I lean in to whisper something in his ear he nods and gets to work on the tattoo, I can feel Fours gaze on me probably wondering what am getting but i ignore it. I decided to get the new tattoo on my ankle, when it's done the man show me and wraps it up, I get up and walk to Four "so what did you get" he asks over the loud music "I'll show you tomorrow" I say and leave the parlour shop to walk to the dorms. As soon as my head hits the pillow I fall asleep _must have been more tired than I thought._

**Tobias POV**

As I close my eyes to go to sleep I see myself and Tris climbing up the Ferris wheel at the pier, I see Tris almost falling but I catch her before she can, even though I have a fear of heights and was freaking out. When I open my eyes again I get this weird feeling in my heart like I'm missing someone but not sure what. _Why did I dream about Tris, and why did it feel so real._

**Sorry that this chapter is short I promise to make the other ones in the future longer :)**

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tris's POV**

I woke up at 6 o'clock sharp being so uses to meeting Tobias before training starts. I get off my small bed and stretch my tired limbs making my night shirt rise a bit. I could see the wrap still around my ankle reminding me of my new tattoo. I took the wrap of carefully and slowly making her not to wake anyone up and look at my Farris wheel tattoo touching it lightly thinking about Tobias and myself. I sighed and got up decided to take a shower; I grabbed my black dauntless clothes and walked to the women's bathroom farthest away from the dorms forgetting that it was located across Tobias apartment.

Standing under the burning hot water was heaven I could feel my tense muscles relaxing while the water washed away my washed my problems and worries. I was so relaxed I didn't even relies I was singing and swaying to the imaginary beat

**A drop in the ocean**

**A change in the weather**

**I was praying that you and me might end up together**

**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert**

**But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven**

**I don't wanna waste the weekend**

**If you don't love me pretend**

**A few more hours then it's time to go**

**As my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm**

**It's too late to cry**

**Too broken to move on**

**And still I can't let you be**

**Most nights I hardly sleep**

**Don't take what you don't need from me**

**It's just a drop in the ocean**

**A change in the weather**

**I was praying that you and me might end up together**

**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert**

**But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven**

**Misplaced trust in old friends**

**Never counting regrets**

**By the grace of God I do not rest at all**

**And New England as the leaves change**

**The last excuse that I'll claim**

**I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl**

**And still I can't let you be**

**Most nights I hardly sleep**

**Don't take what you don't need from me**

**It's just a drop in the ocean**

**A change in the weather**

**I was praying that you and me might end up together**

**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert**

**But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my...**

**Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore**

**No, no**

**Heaven doesn't seem far away**

**Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore**

**No, no**

**Heaven doesn't seem far away**

**Oh, oh**

**It's just a drop in the ocean**

**A change in the weather**

**I was praying that you and me might end up together**

**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert**

**But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven**

**You are my heaven **

I finished the song not realising tears where rushing down my face and then I heard clapping coming from outside the showers I grabbed the towel I brought and raped it around my body before wiping the tears still falling down my face. I pull the lower curtain to the side and shocked at who I see

**Tobias POV **

I have always been an early riser and today was not an exception, I woke up 40 minutes before 6 o'clock and got dressed in my work out clothes and started my morning ritual of beating the crap out of my apartment punching bag. Every time I would punch the bag I would see Marcus's face telling me I'm not good enough and see flashes of him whipping me causing me to punch the bag harder.

Around 6:10 I stopped hearing the voice of an angel singing, breathing heavy I walked to closer to my door to hear better

**I was praying that you and me might end up together**

**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert**

**But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven**

**I don't wanna waste the weekend**

**If you don't love me pretend**

**A few more hours then it's time to go**

**As my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm**

**It's too late to cry**

**Too broken to move on**

I was mesmerised by whoever's voice it was singing that I didn't even realise I walked out of my apartment and into the woman's bathroom where the showers where just staring at the shower Curtin wondering who this angel was

**And still I can't let you be**

**Most nights I hardly sleep**

**Don't take what you don't need from me**

**It's just a drop in the ocean**

**A change in the weather**

**I was praying that you and me might end up together**

**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert**

**But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven**

**Misplaced trust in old friends**

**Never counting regrets**

**By the grace of God I do not rest at all**

**And New England as the leaves change**

**The last excuse that I'll claim**

**I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl**

**And still I can't let you be**

**Most nights I hardly sleep**

**Don't take what you don't need from me**

**It's just a drop in the ocean**

**A change in the weather**

**I was praying that you and me might end up together**

**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert**

**But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my...**

**Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore**

**No, no**

**Heaven doesn't seem far away**

**Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore**

**No, no**

**Heaven doesn't seem far away**

**Oh, oh**

**It's just a drop in the ocean**

**A change in the weather**

**I was praying that you and me might end up together**

**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert**

**But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven**

**You are my heaven**

I guessed it was the end of the song when I heard sniffling, all of the sudden I start clapping not even realising how creepy it would seem. I heard her shifting around then I saw her pull the Curtin aside with wide eyes

"Tris" I says surprised "umm hi Four" she says with an awkward wave I look around not knowing what to say or do "umm what are you doing In the woman's bathroom" she asks after a few minutes breaking the awkward silence "i...i...umm I heard you singing" "you have a beautiful voice" I say smiling a bit "thanks" she says smiling back, just then I notice her blotchy face and red swollen eyes "are you ok" I ask concern clear in my voice "yeah I'm fine" she says wiping her eyes and walking to the bench where her clothes say, _I forgot she was only in a towel _

"Umm do you mind" she asks "no not at all...I'm sorry I walke..." I stop when I see the Farris wheel tattoo on her ankle _the dream_ I think "so that's the new tattoo you got" I saw staring at her ankle "yeah" she says checks turning bright red "does it have a special meaning" I ask walking closer curious to hear the answer "I guess you could say that" she says "it's the Farris wheel at the pier right?" I ask trying to get more information out of her "yeah...why are you asking so many question" she asks tilting her head to the side "it's...it's" I stop don't sure if I should tell her "you can tell me anything Four, I won't judge you if that's what your worried about" she says placing a gently hand on my shoulder making me tense not being used to such gentleness she removes her hand but still has a comforting look in her grayish blue eyes. I take deep breath "I had a dream last night... about you and I at the pier climbing the Farris wheel, it felt like a memory for some reason" I say looking down then in Tris eyes to see if it sparks anything and it does her eyes grow big in shock and her mouth hangs open

"What" she asks shaky

"Does this mean anything to you...to us" I ask wanting to know why I dreamed about her and why it felt like it was real, _or maybe I just wanted it to be real _I thought

"It... it, I don't know what to say Tobias" she says but right after puts her hand to her mouth "I mean Four" she mumbles out "you could start by telling me how you know my real name" I say angry "you wouldn't believe me if I told you" she says looking down "try me" I say "could we talk about this in private please" she says while looking around "my apartment is across the hall we can talk there" I say she nods "let me get dressed and then we'll talk" "ok" I reply walking outside and back into my apartment to give her some privacy.

**Tris's POV**

I quickly get dressed and was about to walk to Tobias apartment but I felt frozen in place _what if he doesn't believe me _i think. I can't lose Tobias not when I already lost me once, I take deep breathes _please please let him believe me _i pray. After I calmed down the best I could I walked out of the bathroom and walked in to Tobias apartment not even bothering to knock as soon as I walked in I was hit with the musky earth smell I missed so much, I stood there just inhaling Tobias's smell "are you going to come in or are you going to stand there all day" I hear Tobias say I blush and walk to the sofa taking a set across from Tobias "are you going to answer my question" Tobias's says folding his arms, I take a deep breath "I knew you in the past" I say "you knew me in abnegation" he asks I shake my head no "no i... I'm from the future" I spit out, he starts to laugh "it's not funny, it's true" I say he must of saw my face was serious because he stopped laughing "your serious...that's impossible" he says "yes I'm very serious" I say "prove it" he asks "your real name is Tobias Eaton your father is Marcus Eaton, they call you Four because you only have four fears heights, small spaces, killing, and your father" I say while watching his face turn to shock "how did..." cut him off "you showed me your fear landscapes once" I tell him "I did" he says shocked "yeah were a couple, I guess" I say "we were together, as in boyfriend and girlfriend" he asks, I nod "then what happen why aren't you in the future" he asks "lots of things happen... but I died, and got a second chance" I say a tear falling down my face "Tris" he says wiping my tear away I jump up off the sofa " I don't even know why I'm telling you this... I should go" I say walking away Tobias stops me "your telling me this because you care about me like I care about... I felt a connection to you the moment you fell through the net" he says bringing me in for a hug "I know what you mean I felt it the first day I saw you too" I say "then what's the problem" he asks "the problem is that future you probably hates me right know for dying when I promised everything will be ok and that we would have a long and happy life together... and every time I see you I think about my Tobias and how upset and mad he must be feeling" I say more tears falling down my face "I'm sure future me will understand" Tobias says "you don't understand I wasn't supposed to die my brother was but I couldn't let him do it has much as I hated him for what he did he was still my brother so I went in the weapons lab knowing I might never come out... it's my fault, I left you all alone and I feel like a horrible person" I say needing to get that off my chest Tobias traces calming patterns on my back "I don't know what happen since I wasn't there but from what you told me I could tell you're a hero Tris, you saved you brother the pain of dying that is pretty heroic if you ask me" Tobias whispers in my ear before placing a kiss on my temple "we will figure this out together, I promise" he says I nod and pull away from him "thank you" I say smiling "your welcome" he says and then kisses me with lots of passion, when we pull away we are both breathing heavy "maybe reliving the past won't be too bad" I say "yeah" he asks "as long as I have you I'll be fine" I say before kissing him again and tighten her arms around him.


End file.
